The Ultimate Showdown!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: In the final episode of "The El Tigre Arc", Animatronic Jesse and the others, after having gotten powers from the toxic waste confront Jesse and the others again. Afterwards, the seven animatronics go on a rampage throughout the city so it’s up to Manny, Frida, Sunny, Jesse and the others to stop them! _________________________ The car is seen arriving back into the city before crashing into a building. The animatronics exit. Animatronic Jesse: Ok! We’re here! Animatronic Petra: We should go into that building there! Animatronic Olivia: Right! Animatronic Jesse and the others enter the building. After locking the door, Animatronic Jesse takes out a barrel and pours the waste into seven cups. Each animatronic takes one. Animatronic Radar: Can’t wait to get powers! Animatronic Petra: Agreed! After we deal with ourselves, we should test them out some more on the city! Animatronic Olivia: Nice! Animatronic Jesse: Ok! Let’s drink! The animatronics drink the waste. Animatronic Radar: Um. Is something supposed to happen? Animatronic Lukas: Well, I don’t feel anything- Suddenly, Animatronic Lukas falls to the ground. Animatronic Lukas: Man! That stuff is burning my insides! Animatronic Olivia: That means it’s working! Animatronic Jesse: Power! UNLIMITED POWER!!! The camera cuts to outside the building with green flashes happening inside and Animatronic Jesse is heard laughing evilly as the screen cuts to black. The next day. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? A recent bank heist by Murder Man and his Merciless Friends has been stopped by a new superhero called El Tigre! His identity is currently unknown. More insight later! Manny and Frida are seen watching the news. Frida: Nice! I wonder who that El Tigre person is. Manny: “nervous laugh” Yeah. So do I. Meanwhile. At the bank, some officers are seen looking at one of the money bags Manny threw out of the helicopter. Simmons: Brooklyn Guy, look at this! I think there are claw marks on the bags! Brooklyn Guy: I see them! Looks like the person who stopped Murder Man modeled his powers after a tiger. Simmons: Well, I wonder who he is, mate! Meanwhile. At Beacontown, Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Radar and Lukas are seen watching the news. Jesse: Cool! Another hero is roaming the city! Radar: Nice! Outside, Animatronics Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, Lukas, Radar and Reuben are seen looking through the window of the temple. Animatronic Petra: There they are! Animatronic Jesse: Ok, guys! Time to get back at them! Animatronic Olivia grabs a nearby axe and shatters the window before she and the others enter. Axel: WHAT THE?!?! Petra: THOSE GUYS AGAIN?!? Animatronic Jesse: We’re back! Now, it’s time to die! Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas pull out their weapons. Radar: What about me? Jesse: You stay back there and guard the people! Radar: On it! Radar runs off. Petra: We’ve already stopped you, once! Lukas: (To Petra) But they destroyed themselves. Petra: (To Lukas) I know that! Jesse: Anyways, we will stop you again! Animatronic Jesse: “laughs” I don’t think so this time! Lukas runs at Animatronic Olivia, but she suddenly runs out of the way. Lukas: What the? Where the heck did she go? Suddenly, Animatronic Olivia appears behind Lukas, hits him and runs off again. Lukas: I don’t see her anywhere! Jesse: That didn’t happen before! Animatronic Lukas: Try to get me! Animatronic Lukas laughs as he suddenly fades away. Petra: The heck did he go? Suddenly, an unseen force kicks Petra to the ground. Petra: THE F***?!?! Animatronic Lukas: (Invisible) “laughs” Now you don’t see me! Axel: HE’S INVISIBLE?!?! Petra: I don’t see him anywhere! Animatronic Lukas laughs before throwing blocks at Petra. Jesse grabs a milk bucket and splashes it at Animatronic Lukas, exposing him. Animatronic Lukas: AW CRAP! Krusty: HEY! THAT’S MY LINE! Animatronic Olivia blasts Krusty. Olivia activates her armor and shoots at Animatronic Petra, but she avoids the blasts and pulls out her sword. She then hits Olivia and the sword electrocutes her. Olivia: OW! WHAT THE F***?!?! Animatronic Petra kicks Olivia into a wall. Animatronic Radar: And now, a chandelier will be shot down and land on a member of the Order! Animatronic Axel shoots at a chain holding up an amulet-shaped chandelier, causing it to fall and land on Lukas. Lukas: Dang it! It’s got me down! Petra: How did he even predict that?!? Animatronic Radar: I can tell what is about to happen! Aiden, Gill and Maya enter. Aiden: Hey, losers- WHO ARE THOSE THINGS?!?! Gill: They look like the losers, but they’re robots! Animatronic Jesse runs to Aiden, Gill and Maya, grabs them and glares into their eyes, causing their eyes to turn black and white. Animatronic Jesse: Hunt down someone powerful and take their blood! But first, take mine! Aiden: Yes, boss. Aiden pulls out a needle, injects Animatronic Jesse and after extracting some oil, he, Gill and Maya run off. Axel: They may be jerks, but what did you do to them? Animatronic Jesse: They’re under my control! They now obey me! Animatronic Axel breaks off a part of the wall. Axel: THE F***?!?! EVEN I’M NOT THAT STRONG! Animatronic Axel throws the wall at Axel, knocking him down. Animatronic Jesse: Ok, Reuben! Your time to shine! Animatronic Reuben: Oink! (Ok!) Animatronic Reuben sucks the energy of the entire temple’s light sources, causing everything to go dark. Olivia: WHAT THE?!? Petra: I DON’T SEE ANYTHING! Jesse: BE CAREFUL! THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE! Axel: I got the torch! Axel lights the torch, but gets hit by Animatronic Olivia. Lukas: AXEL! Animatronic Jesse laughs evilly. Jesse: STOP WITH THAT HYENA LAUGH! Animatronic Jesse: NEVER! Animatronic Reuben releases the energy, knocking Jesse and the others down. Animatronic Jesse then grabs Jesse by the neck. Animatronic Jesse: I told you we can’t be defeated! Jesse: That’s what you think! The others will stop you and your partners! Animatronic Jesse: Not when we’re done with the city! Jesse: WHAT?!?! Animatronic Jesse: Come, Friends! We have a city to destroy! Lukas: NO! Animatronic Jesse and the others run out of the temple. Olivia: They got away! Lukas: And they’re going to destroy Pensacola! Jesse: Hang on! Jesse pulls out a phone and calls Sunny. Sunny: (voice) Hello? Jesse: Sunny! Animatronic versions of me and my friends are about to rampage in the city! I need you to call your friends and stop them! Sunny: (voice) Ok! I’ll be there soon! Jesse: Thanks! Jesse hangs up. Meanwhile. Sunny activates her Iron Flower armor before leaving her house. She heads to Frida’s house and Frida opens the door. Frida: Hi, Sunny! Sunny: Hey, Frida! Right now, some robotic versions of Jesse and his friends are planning to tear the city to the ground! Frida: Ok! Hang on! I’ll bring Manny with us! Frida heads back inside. Manny is seen overhearing the conversation. Manny: Well, looks like it’s time to become El Tigre again! Manny activates the belt and enters the El Tigre suit. Before he can put on the suit’s mask, Frida enters. Frida: Hey, Manny- WHAT THE?!?! Manny: Um. This isn’t what it looks like! Ok, so I am El Tigre! Frida: Cool, but right now, we have to stop some robot versions of Jesse and his friends from trashing the city! Manny: Ok! Manny puts on the El Tigre mask and he and Frida leave the house. El Tigre: Ok! We’re ready! Sunny: Ok! The three run off. Meanwhile. Animatronic Olivia is seen arriving to Sportsters. After entering, she sees Jez and Zara. Jez: Hi, Olivia! Zara: Nice to see you! Animatronic Olivia: Prepare to say goodbye to your city! Jez: What do you mean? Animatronic Olivia turns on of her arms into a laser cannon and she zaps it at several areas of the building, causing destruction. Jez: THAT’S A ROBOT?!?! Animatronic Olivia: Isn’t it obvious? Animatronic Olivia shoots at Jez, but Zara gets in the way and deflects the laser and it hits Animatronic Olivia in the face. Animatronic Olivia: OW! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! Animatronic Olivia flies off. Jez: We should stop them from destroying the city! Zara: Right! Jez and Zara run off. Dave Miller exits and sees the destroyed interior. Dave Miller: My boss is going to have my ass for this. Dave Miller heads back inside. Meanwhile. Guest and Mario are seen watching TV. Goodman: Breaking news! A bunch of robots that look like Jesse and his friends are going on a rampage through the city! Right now, the officers are trying to take them down, but it looks like they got to the toxic waste and got powers! Footage shows a bunch of officers shooting at Animatronics Petra and Axel. Simmons: I’m shooting her, but it’s not doing any damage! She won’t even flinch! Animatronic Petra strikes Simmons with her sword, electrocuting him. Brooklyn Guy: SIMMONS! Brooklyn Guy spots Animatronic Axel charging at him. Brooklyn Guy: NO! STAY BACK! NOO- Animatronic Axel runs into Brooklyn Guy and the camera cuts to static. Goodman: Hopefully, those robots are stopped- Suddenly, a sound of a door breaking down is heard. Goodman: What the- NO! IT’S THEIR BOSS! STAY BACK- Animatronic Jesse knocks out Goodman. Animatronic Jesse: Soon, your city will be nothing but scraps of metal! Animatronic Jesse laughs before shooting the camera, causing the TV to cut to static. Mario: FIRST ROBOTS, THEN REFUSIONS, THEN A CORRUPT PRIME MINISTER, DREAMCASTER, SLENDYTUBBIES AND NOW THIS?!?!?! Guest: I’ll go stop them! Mario: Good luck- Suddenly, Guest looks out the window and spots Animatronic Lukas and Radar dragging Daisy and Charlotte out of the house. Guest: HEY! Guest runs out of the house and shoots Animatronic Radar. Guest: STAY AWAY FROM THEM! Animatronic Lukas: Big mistake, pal! Animatronic Lukas turns invisible, but Guest grabs a bunch of mud and throws it at Animatronic Lukas, exposing his eyes. Animatronic Lukas: AGH! MY EYES! Guest tackles Animatronic Lukas and beats him up before Guest gets thrown off. Animatronic Lukas: Forget it! Destroying the city is more important! Animatronic Lukas flies off. Daisy: Guest! What’s going on?! Charlotte: What are those robots?!? Guest: I’ll deal with them! You two go inside and stay safe! I’ll also bring Matt with! Daisy: Ok! Be careful! Guest runs off as he speaks into a phone. Guest: Matt! I need you over here! Some robots are rampaging through the city! Matt: (voice) On it! Guest hangs up. Meanwhile. Animatronic Petra is seen setting fire to a building, but gets shot with ink. Animatronic Petra: WHAT THE?!? Meggy, Tari and Saiko are seen. Meggy: Tari! Get the people out of that building! Tari: On it! Tari runs off to extinguish the building. Animatronic Petra: TIME TO DIE! Animatronic Petra strikes Meggy, but Meggy electrocutes Animatronic Petra with electric ink. Animatronic Petra: THE F***?!? Saiko pulls out her mallet and hits Animatronic Petra, knocking her into a fire hydrant. Animatronic Reuben appears and absorbs the energy from the burning building and shoots fire at Meggy and Saiko. Saiko: OH S***! Animatronic Reuben suddenly gets shot by Sunny. Animatronic Reuben: OINK! (DIE!) Animatronic Reuben shoots fire at Sunny, but she drops a missile on him, blowing him up. Animatronic Petra: NO! Animatronic Petra rips off the fire hydrant and throws it at Sunny, but she blasts it. Animatronic Petra: S***! Animatronic Petra runs off. Sunny: Go after the others! I’ll deal with her! Tari: Got it! Meggy, Saiko and Tari leave while Sunny flies off. Meanwhile. Inside a large warehouse, Animatronic Lukas is seen shooting at several pedestrians, only to get hit by a laser. Animatronic Lukas: OW! Animatronic Lukas shoots at Frida, but she dodges the blasts. El Tigre sneaks behind Animatronic Lukas and kicks him off the platform. Animatronic Lukas: Now you see me, now you don’t! Animatronic Lukas turns invisible. El Tigre: S***! Where the heck did he go?! Animatronic Lukas laughs before throwing a crate at El Tigre, but he destroys it with his claws. Frida then pushes a button on her goggles, causing the lens to turn blue. Her POV shows Animatronic Lukas visible. Frida: I see him! Animatronic Lukas: HOW?!? Frida shoots lasers at Animatronic Lukas, eventually knocking him out the window. A tank then runs over Animatronic Lukas, crushing and destroying him. El Tigre: Nice! Meanwhile. Toad is seen watching TV. Toad: Nice! Hopefully, the next episode of Charleyyy and Friends is funnier! Aiden sneaks behind Toad, injects him with the needle and runs off. Meanwhile. Inside a building called “The Electric Company”, Jez is seen inside. Jez: Ok. She should be here somewhere. Suddenly, Jez notices a red dot on him and notices Animatronic Olivia aiming a sniper rifle at him. Jez quickly avoids the shot. Animatronic Olivia: DANG IT! Jez pulls out a gun and shoots Animatronic Olivia, knocking her into a circuit and electrocuting her. She then flies out of the building and Jez runs out before she blows it up. Animatronic Olivia: YOUR HEART WILL BE THE NEW REDSTONE HEART! Animatronic Olivia shoots at Jez, but he throws a rock at Animatronic Olivia causing her to fall into a wood chipper. After getting out, her mouth has been shredded, exposing her endoskeleton mouth, there are scratches all over her body, her hands have been shredded and her endoskeleton legs have been exposed. Animatronic Olivia: YOU SON OF A B****! Animatronic Olivia throws a fire hydrant at Jez, knocking him into a wall. She then grabs Jez by the neck. Animatronic Olivia: Time to remove your head from your shoulders! Animatronic Olivia pulls out a butcher knife. Animatronic Olivia: Now, say goodbye- Suddenly, Zara impales Animatronic Olivia in the chest. Animatronic Olivia’s eyes deactivate and she collapses. Jez: Thanks! Zara: Anytime! Meanwhile. Animatronic Petra: (speaking into comlink) Olivia is down! I repeat! Olivia is down! Animatronic Jesse: (voice) WHAT?!?! WELL, STOP THEM! Animatronic Petra: On it, Jesse! Sunny appears. Sunny: Finally, I found you. Animatronic Petra: Well, time for your end! Sunny shoots at Animatronic Petra, destroying her right eye. Animatronic Petra: WHY YOU?!? Animatronic Petra pulls out her sword and lunges at Sunny, but she avoids it. Animatronic Petra: HOLD STILL! Animatronic Petra at Sunny, but her pedal blades scratch her legs. Animatronic Petra: AH S***! The two continue to fight while entering another room. Sunny then pushes a button, causing the door to shut on Animatronic Petra’s arm and it gets ripped off. Animatronic Petra: MY F****** ARM! Animatronic Petra rips the arms off its hinges and enters. Animatronic Petra: WHERE ARE YOU AT?!?! Sunny shoots Animatronic Petra from behind before ripping her chest open, exposing her insides. Animatronic Petra: DIE- Sunny shoots at Animatronic Petra’s chest, causing her to malfunction and eventually, her upper half explodes before collapsing. Sunny: Ok! Took care of her! Sunny flies off. Meanwhile. Animatronic Axel is seen throwing cars at Guest as he hides behind a wall. Animatronic Axel: You can’t hide in there forever! Guest: Where’s Matt? He should be here by now! Matt sneaks behind Animatronic Axel and shoots him. Matt: Over here, Guest! Animatronic Axel: HEY! Animatronic Axel chases after Matt. Guest: Matt! He’s right behind you! Matt: He won’t catch up! Matt hides inside of a building and Animatronic Axel breaks inside. Animatronic Axel: GOT YOU! Suddenly, Animatronic Axel gets sprayed with water by Matt. Eventually, Animatronic Axel is pushed into a large enclosure. Animatronic Axel: What is this? Matt: Let’s just say you’ll receive a “magnetic” feel! Matt pulls a lever, causing several large magnets to turn on. Animatronic Axel: OH SHI- Animatronic Axel short circuits from the magnets and explodes. Matt: Ok! I think Jesse and Radar are left! Meanwhile. Aiden, Gill and Maya are seen entering Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab. Aiden: (in comlink) So, boss? Why do you want us to do this? Animatronic Jesse: (voice) If the plan fails, it’s our last resort! Aiden: Got it! Aiden pours the bloods of Toad and Animatronic Jesse into a machine and turns it on. Maya: It should take about an hour. Aiden, Gill and Maya leave. Animatronic Jesse appears. Animatronic Jesse: Thanks! Also, you have outlived your usefulness. Animatronic Jesse zaps Aiden, Gill and Maya, releasing them from his control before kicking them away. Animatronic Jesse: Now to deal with the others! Animatronic Jesse flies off. Meanwhile. At a massive industrial factory, Animatronic Radar is seen entering the factory. Animatronic Radar: There’s got to be someone else in here to kill! ???: You ain’t killing anyone today! Tako appears, grabs Animatronic Radar and throws him into a wall. Animatronic Radar: WHAT THE?!? A TALKING OCTOPUS? Maguro, Kani, Ikura and Wasabi appear. Ikura: (To Kani) Did you hear him? And we thought it was weird seeing a talking flower. Kani: (To Ikura) True! Animatronic Radar: Anyways, time to die! Animatronic Radar throws a block at Maguro, but she deflects it and throws it back at Animatronic Radar, knocking him down. Animatronic Radar: Just die! Kani smashes the ground, causing Animatronic Radar to get thrown into the ceiling by an earthquake. Wasabi: Mustard! (Burn!) Wasabi shoots fire at Animatronic Radar. Animatronic Radar: IT BURNS! Ikura shoots salmon eggs at Animatronic Radar. Animatronic Radar: STOP! I’M ALLERGIC TO SALMON! Animatronic Radar leaps at the Sushi Pack, but Maguro telekinetically grabs him and brutally rips him in half, destroying him. Tako: Nice! Maguro: I think Jesse is the only one left! Wasabi: Mustard! (Nice!) The Sushi Pack leave. Meanwhile. Animatronic Jesse: (on comlink) Radar, are you there? Radar! The others show up. El Tigre: I don’t think he’ll be showing up! Animatronic Jesse: YOU! ALL OF YOU DESTROYED MY FELLOW ANIMATRONICS! Tako: Well, it’s time to end your plan to destroy the city! Animatronic Jesse: NEVER! Animatronic Jesse shoots at the characters, but they avoid the shots. Animatronic Jesse: JUST DIE! El Tigre attacks Animatronic Jesse and slashes off his face. Animatronic Jesse: Forget this! I will be back! Animatronic Jesse runs off. El Tigre: You’re not going anywhere! El Tigre chases after Animatronic Jesse and eventually corners him on top of a large tower. Animatronic Jesse: You just won’t give up, will you? El Tigre: Never! Animatronic Jesse: Well, I will be back with my friends and we will destroy the city! El Tigre: Not anymore! Animatronic Jesse: So be it! El Tigre and Animatronic Jesse fight each other. Eventually, El Tigre slices off Animatronic Jesse’s arms and kicks him to the corner of the tower. El Tigre: It’s over, you! Nowhere to run! Animatronic Jesse: “laughs” That’s what you think! We will come back. Man, your city will be doomed! El Tigre: I’ve had enough of this! El Tigre decapitates Animatronic Jesse and his lifeless body falls to the ground where it shatters into pieces. El Tigre then leaves the tower and meets up with the others. El Tigre: Ok! He’s dead! Sunny: Nice! Tako: Now, we just have to repair the damage they caused. Jesse: Me and my friends will handle it! You just continue what you were doing! El Tigre: Ok! See you later! The others leave. The next day. Manny is seen in his house, putting the belt into a safe. Manny: Well, I might as well do my own thing now that Animatronic Jesse and his friends have been stopped! Manny starts to watch TV, but hears something outside. Manny: What is that? Manny exits his house and sees a MASSIVE airship at his door. Manny: The heck?!? The door on the airship opens and Crash’s armor, HUNTER appears. HUNTER: Hi, Manny! Manny: Hey, HUNTER! What ship is that? HUNTER: This is Crash’s personal airship! Right now, other people such as Sunny, The Sushi Pack, Mario and SMG4 are inside. Crash also needs you as well. Manny: For what? HUNTER: It’s something he’s recently planned. He’ll discuss it inside. Manny: Ok! Manny enters the airship and it flys off. Meanwhile. At Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab, the machine the blood was put in earlier activates. An inverted version of Animatronic Jesse with black and white eyes exits. Glitched Jesse: Ok! Time to find the others! Glitched Jesse teleports away. He then appears at the sight of Animatronic Jesse’s corpse. Glitched Jesse: He told them he would be back. I’m making sure it happens. Glitched Jesse summons the corpses of the other animatronics before teleporting away with them. ONE YEAR LATER... August 6th, 2020. It shows Manny Rivera sniffing some flowers. Manny: God I love nature! It is so beautiful! Suddenly, loud thump is heard and he gets startled. Manny: Woah! What the heck?? He turns around to see Oslim. Manny: Wha- Who are you? Oslim: Ahhh yes. The Worker and his guys will reward me for the corpse of Manny Rivera! Manny: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! Oslim: I watched your movies. Now it is time for me to claim your life. Manny: Not today! He turns into his El Tigre form and approaches Oslim. Manny: You can leave peacefully at once or face the consequences! Oslim: I bet you don't even have the balls to even fight me. I have more power than you. Manny: Oh, it's on! The screen then cuts to black and the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the final episode of "The El Tigre Arc!". * The episode was released on RH’s birthday! Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The El Tigre Arc! Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Axel (MSM) Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:Radar Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Glitched Jesse Episodes Category:Aiden Episodes Category:Gill Episodes Category:Maya Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Jez Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Daisy (TLG) Episodes Category:Charlotte Episodes Category:Matt (TLG) Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:HUNTER Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Krusty Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Oslim Episodes Category:El Tigre Episodes